


Deleted Gay Bar Scene - Fanmix

by hertie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hertie/pseuds/hertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally! A Johnlock playlist to which you can dance!</p>
<p>Another couple of nights filled with obsessive thinking about songs that would make a perfect soundtrack to a certain detective show, and here is another playlist/fanmix.</p>
<p>This time, I was thinking heavily of the deleted gay bar scene from TSoT and what kind of music might have played there. You know. At the gay bar. As John and Sherlock are <strike>cruising enjoying themselves</strike> drinking their way through the stag do.</p>
<p>So here it is. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Gay Bar Scene - Fanmix

[Deleted Gay Bar Scene](http://8tracks.com/hertie/deleted-gay-bar-scene?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [hertie](http://8tracks.com/hertie?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

**Playlist**

Macklemore _And We Danced_  
Clean Bandit _Rather Be_  
Moloko _The Time Is Now_  
Mika _Origin of Love_  
Pet Shop Boys _Love Comes Quickly_  
Disclosure _Latch_  
Stardust _Music Sounds Better With You_  
Daft Punk _Lose Yourself to Dance_  
Mika _Make You Happy_  
Jamiroquai _Alright_  
Hot Chip _Ready for the Floor_  
Pet Shop Boys _Before_  
Basement Jaxx _Never Say Never Again_  
Scissor Sisters _I Don't Feel Like Dancing_  
Moloko _Sing It Back_  
Macklemore ft. Ed Sheeran _Same Love_  
Pipettes _Pull Shapes_


End file.
